


Finite-Cuprite

by easternCriminal



Series: Cuprite [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Un betaed, gem au, like honestly idk, steven unievrse au, written in a single morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuse.” It repeats the word, and then it is upon him, and he realizes that there is nothing he can do but to embrace it.</p><p>honestly written in a single morning a *really* crappy thought of how a fusion of Peter and the Infintiy stone could work for my au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite-Cuprite

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one morning. You have been warned many times. tbh not super happy with this, but too lazy to rework it again.

Peter leapt towards the Infinity stone, brashly abandoning common sense for the sake of keeping it out of Ronan’s hands. As his hand closed around the stone, he could distantly hear Gamora’s cry of no, but it was too late. There was a moment he felt nothing, the barest split second, and then his world exploded, imploded, and he felt himself being torn apart. His world became hues of purples whirling around him. His skin was being torn apart, cracks running up and down the length of his body, and he distantly registers that he is howling in pain by now.

But holding an infinity stone is more than that. There’s layers of consciousness, an infinite amount of layers… he is an infinity. And Gamora cries for him to take her hand, and when he looks over he sees her, but he also sees - in a peaceful quiet eternity of space and planet and cosmos - his mother, reaching her hand out to him as he breathes her numbered final breaths. And he prepares to reach out to her, and then another voice - 

“Fuse.” He whips around, and as he turns he can feel his senses adjusting to another layer of his splintering consciousness, to a place where time moves slowly. He is surrounded by blackness, and there is a distant outline of a person. It is glowing purple, not quite tall or short, not thin or fat, not appearing masculine or feminine.

“Fuse.” It repeats the word, and then it is upon him, and he realizes that there is nothing he can do but to embrace it.

 

The dark cloud of chaos disperses, and in the middle of it stands Peter. Gamora squints, because while first glimpse looks like Peter, a good look proves otherwise. Yes, it’s his general build, those are more or less his clothes, but his eyes are a vibrant and glowing. His hair sharply cuts between a deep red and a luminescent purple coloring. His skin is just off purple, and parts of his outfit appear to blend into his skin. 

When he looks around, there’s an after image of purple he leaves. Gamora squints. She swears she can see a second set of eyes just below his normal ones, and the air around him seems to pulse, making it appear that there is a second set of arms gesturing around him. 

“What are you?!” the rough voice of Ronan cuts through the silence, and Peter turns his eyes (all four of them?) over to the Kree, before looking briefly at his hands, flexing them, and yes, there’s that after image of another set again.

“Peter?” Gamora hesitantly asks, and she can see, melded into one of his hands, the Infinity Stone. 

“I am not Peter Quill.” Not Peter tilts their head to the side. “I am no longer the Infinity Stone either. I am not Cuprite.” He closes his eyes tight, although the second possibly-imaginary set stays open. “I suppose I am me.” 

“Give me the Infinity Stone worm.” Thanos commands, and the… things eyes fly open.

“You!” His hands fly out and his purple aura surrounds Ronan, lifting him up into the air. “You used me, just like all the others!” Not-Peter clenches a hand and Ronan gasps for air. “You tried to kill me - and my… his… THEM!” He clenches his other hand, and purple splinters spider across Ronan’s skin. “Out of my way.” Not-Peter growls, and those imaginary extra arms of his clench too, and there’s an inhuman cry as is shred to pieces, and Not-Peter glows too brights to look directly at, and is left breathing deeply after Ronan’s pieces scatter in the breeze. 

“I need to find them.” Not Peter said, his eyes widening as if just realizing something, and began to move. 

“Wait!” Gamora cried. “Please, give us Peter back.” Not-Peter whirled around, hands glowing and raised Gamora into the air, sudden fury coming out of nowhere. 

“Do not get in my way! I will find my siblings and I will destroy whoever crosses my… Gamora?” The voice shifted from the strange double layered sound to simply Peter, and they surged forward, seeming to split away from the purple aura, and Gamora fell through the air, landing into Peter’s arms who hastily set her down.

“Woah, Gamora, are you okay?” It was just Peter this time. 

“I should be asking you that, Peter Quill.” A quick glance showed the Infinity Stone simply lying on the ground.

“I’m not entirely sure…” He reached over. 

“Wait - what if it does… whatever that was to you again!” Drax was the one to speak up this time. 

“Yeah, that did not look like something I would like to deal with right now.” Rocket this time, apparently he had woken up at some point.

“It’s okay, guys.” Peter knelt down and gingerly grabbed the stone and… nothing happened it just laid dormant in his hand. “It just wants to find it’s family, but more than that, it wanted to be free, if only for a couple of minutes.” He took out his orb and sealed the stone away.

“Well well well.” And there was Yondu.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, feel free to comment with how you thought it should have gone


End file.
